Hospital Visit
by Gatomon47
Summary: Sarien, a young 12 yr old girl, recently lost in her match of the perlimary rounds in the Chuunin Exam. Now she spends a few days in the hospital recovering. While doing so, she has an unexpected vist from a friend. ONESHOT ShikamaruXOC


**First off, this fanfic is about my own character, Sarein (Sar-e-in) of Hidden Leaf and Shikamaru. I will also be using my friend's character, Ishigo. (Ish-i-go)**

**Now onto the fanfic! Please enjoy!**

** Hospital Visit**

_Long pink hair, pulled up into two high pigtails flew behind the young girl as she descended down upon her opponent. Her outstretched leg connected with the body of another young Kunoichi, knocking her back against the wall. _

_Landing lightly on her feet, the girl placed her hand on her hips and smiled lightly. Her clothes were of a long jacket, falling over her shoulders, unzipped. A short sleeve shirt was worn under the jacket, along with a pair of white shorts that came down to her a little past her thighs. Her bright blue eyes gazed over at her teammate, who struggled to her feet._

_Indeed both opponents were teammates, fighting each other for a chance to advance to the third and final exam of the Chunin Exams. _

_The reason the two teammates were fighting each other was simple; There was an odd number of Genin participating in the Chunin exam primary rounds. _

_Ishigo and Sarein had been the last two Genin and were paired up to fight. Whoever won would go advance to the next exam._

_Ishigo advanced toward the figure of Sarein, who swayed lightly on her feet. Her brown eyes glaring in the direction of Ishigo. _

_"C'mon Sarein! Give it up! You can't even stand!" Ishigo smirked. _

_"I won't be giving up that easy, Ishigo!" Sarein replied. Her right hand shot down to the small pouch she had strapped to her right thigh. She pulled out two kuni and threw them at Ishigo._

_Gasping, Ishigo jumped back and shielded her upper body with her arms. One kuni struck, while the other missed. Recovering quickly, the Kunoichi charged at Sarein, kicking off the ground and into the air. She pulled out four shunikin and aimed. _

_Sarein on the other hand, had back up into against the wall. A bad move to make, but Ishigo had forced her towards the wall throughout the entire fight: to corner her. Drawing a quivering breath, Sarein placed her hands together and began to quickly do hand signs. _

_"No Jut-Gah!" The shunikin were thrown and hit their target. _

_Crimson blood spilled to the ground, soon forming a small puddle around her feet. She stood still as stone, in the position of performing her jutsu._

_Her left arm stayed in place but her right arm hung loosely by her side, blood dripping from the deep cuts of the shunikins. Her dark brown eyes stared wide from her wounded arm, to Ishigo, then back. _

_The pain was unbearable, but Sarein ignored it as she tried to raise her arm to finish her jutsu. No luck. Her arm would not move. Sarein gritted her teeth. This match was over for her. There was no way she could win using only one arm. _

_"I still won't give up." Sarein said, as she lowered her left arm and reached over to her pouch, pulling out another kuni. "Ready Ishigo? Here I come!" She charged forward._

_Ishigo took out a kuni as well. "Whatever you say!" She charged as well. _

_Both collided with each other, each trying to stab or wound the other with the kuni. _

_One fell to her knees, the other fell forward onto her stomach. _

_The Exam proctor, Hayate, stepped forward and raises his arm. "The winner of this match is Ishigo." _

A loud sigh escaped the lips of the young kunoichi as she lay down on hospital bed. Her brunette hair fell around the pillow; no longer curled from the long braid she normally kept it in. Her right arm lay limp at her side, bandaged from her elbow down to her wrist. Beside her bed was a small bedside table, which held on top of it, a small lamp, and a small plate of food, untouched.

The room was small. A twin bed up against the wall. Behind the bed were two windows, slightly open, letting a warm breeze blow through the room. On the other side of the room, a closet stood. It held inside some of Sarein's clothes.

Sarein had been in the hospital now for three days. She wanted out, or at least be able to walk around outside. The nurse, had forbidden her from going outside, afraid that Sarein would try to practice her ninjutsu and in doing so, hurt her arm even more.

At the moment, Sarein was staring up at the ceiling; mentally counting the cracks. "...26...27...Man! This is _so_ boring!"

A smug chuckle escaped the lips of another ninja, who stood leaning his shoulder against the open doorway. "It must be such a drag...stuck in bed all day."

Sarein jumped, not realizing that anyone had come into the room. She sat up in bed and looked over at the ninja. "...Shikamaru...? What...What are you doing here?!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I've been training all day, but I wanted to check up on Lee. Ino told me he had been out of bed and outside trying to do two hundred push-ups."

"Well, I'm not Lee." Sarein said as she continued to watch him. "So, again, I ask; what are you doing here?"

"I'm here, cuz I wanted to see you too." He paused. "Well, not see you in particular, it was more of the spur-of-the-moment type of deal."

"You mean, you saw me and decided to see me, cuz you were passing by the room?" Sarein asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Shikamaru nodded. "Basically. Yes."

"Well, you've seen me, now leave." Sarein spoke sternly. She wanted company but not if the person really didn't want to stay with her for a while. She knew Shikamaru. He wasn't going to stay long.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I've already been to see Lee. I wasn't allowed to stay long, cuz he's in bad condition."

"Poor Lee..." Sarein whispered.

"But, I can stay for a few minutes with you, if you would like." Shikamaru offered with a slight smile.

Sarein took this opportunity: "Shikamaru!" She said as she climbed out of the bed slowly, and stood in the middle of the room. Her clothes; a green tunic, and long black pants, blew slightly with the breeze that come through the windows. "Do you think you can help me with my ninjutsu?"

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. "No."

"But-!"

"Sarein, you know your not supposed to move your right arm! If you do so, you'll hurt it!" Shikamaru walked over to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders. "C'mon, go sit back down in bed."

"No!" Sarein stepped back away from him, out of his reach and grip." I could have won that battle, at the preliminary rounds! I needed just one attack. Just one!"

"You still may have not one the match, Sarein." Shikamaru sighed. "You could have still lost."

"...Gah! I don't care! I just want out of this stupid hospital!" The girl turned and looked over towards the window. She smirked and moved towards it.

Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder once again and in one swift motion, pulled Sarein back and over to the bed, knocking her over so she was lying down. Shikamaru sat down on th edge of the bed, as he watched her. "C'mon, Sarein, take it easy."

Sarein sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here." She muttered in defeat. She sat up slightly and began to pull the blankets over her body, with effort, since she could only use one arm.

Shikamaru watched her efforts in amusement. "You know...I could help you..." He said after a little while.

Sarein looked up at him and then, slowly nodded. She let go of the blankets and lay down, her head on the pillow. Shikamaru leaned over and pulled the blankets up and over her, covering her body. Once done, he smiled. "There."

Sarein smiled lightly. "Thanks." She couldn't help but blush slightly.

"No problem." Shikamaru said. "Try and relax."

Sarein nodded, sighed, then closed her eyes. A minute later though, she opened them. "Shikamaru?"

"Ya?" He looked over at her.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes once again. She was beginning to fall asleep.

"..." Shikamaru was silent for the moment. "...Because...Your-!!" He looked down at Sarein, and notice she had fallen asleep. He smiled lightly and then stood up from the bed, before heading towards the door. Halfway towards the door, he turned back and walked back over to the bed.

For a moment, he gazed down at Sarein and then leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. Then, turned and walked out of the room as he whispered; "Your a good friend, Sarein."

_Story complete!_

**Author's Notes: Cute? Sad? Bad? Horrible? What do you think? -blink blink- I think it was pretty good. Heehee. Well I like these type of fanfics, the one's with people's own characters paired up with cool charries from the Anime or Mangas. **

**Please tell me your feedback bout this Fanfic, be honest. Thanx and see ya later! -Waves and runs off- **


End file.
